


john: unconventionally see red

by orchidtotality (gayriot)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind John, Blindness, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Sort of Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb bullshit, gay fucking dumb bullshit, thats what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayriot/pseuds/orchidtotality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't particularly matter, obviously. It's not as if colors are a big part of your life, or were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	john: unconventionally see red

**Author's Note:**

> because fluffy fics are always good when ur feeling slightly angsty and slightly fluffy. my summer so far has been strange and unexpected and suddenly i'm in love again, so here. take this. a short fucking fluffy blind!john fic. disgusting.
> 
> (this has nothing to do with the fic but if ur into weird punky(? iguess? i hate that word)) music gO LISTEN TO LESBIAN BED DEATH i guess it's not really a thing that people normally listen to but i really love the band so much you have no idea and the song "goth girls are easy" really rustles my jimmies in a good way fuck please listen to it no one i talk to regularly listens to them im dying)

"You ever seen 'em? Colors, I mean."

Dave is sitting beside you, and you can tell by the feel of his soft sweatpants against your bare knee. His hand rests on your thigh, rubbing the fabric of your shorts between his fingers, you assume. That's what it feels like, anyway. You hum for a moment and then shrug. 

"Probably did at some point. I don't know, man, you're asking the kid who's been blind for fifteen years about colors!" you retort.

He laughs a little at that. His shoulder brushes against yours. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just wonderin'. You...remember anything about them?"

Your free hand raises up to your face as you push your bangs off your forehead. You bite on your thumbnail as you think. It's not as if you spend a lot of time trying to remember what yellow looked like once, or wondering if oranges are actually orange or if someone just picked a dumb name. What does red look like, besides what Dave told you--it feels like the waves of heat radiating off the sun and it smells like cinnamon and peppermint and it feels like velvet and tastes like a cherry, but that isn't what a color is. You know that much. You'd have to be able to see the color to know what the color was. 

"...No. I know you try to explain that stuff by waxing poetic about it, like 'blue is cool, like me' in your ridiculous way of thinking, but...dammit, I don't know how you know what anything is! Everything you say sounds beautiful and different than what other people try to describe to me and it makes me question your sight, too. Except for blue. You make it sound lame by comparing it to yourself." 

He fakes a high-pitched gasp and then the hand on your shorts is abruptly absent. He shifts and there's a sudden unexpected weight on your lap. He's thrown himself into your lap, the fucker. 

"Oh, Mr. Egbert, I can't believe you'd utter such foul speech in the presence of a young lady! How disrespectful of you! Little do you know this little ol' lady 'ere has quite the degradation kink, and if she wasn't so into you, she probably would've smacked you right across the face with her coin purse! I know you can't see it, but I'm clutching my heart in pain. Do you hear me? Pain."

You laugh and run your hand across his body until you find his face. You flick his forehead, still giggling. "Wow, David, you would hit a blind guy? I have to say, I am hopelessly aroused by your manly display of dominance. If I knew where I was going, I'd be telling you to catch me as I swoon."

Dave laughs and the feeling of his shoulders shaking makes something in your chest swell with warmth. "No, but seriously, blue is a way better color than you think it is. It's 'cool' because it's literally considered a cool toned color, you shithead. Just like green or purple. Though, I think that there are shades of them that could be considered warm...and sometimes red is pale and it looks cool, same goes for orange and yellow, and then if you mix...yikes, this totally makes no sense to you, huh?"

Despite his antics, you allow yourself to smile. "Eh, not really, heh. But it's alright. Keep talking."

He takes your hand that is now resting on his head and directs it to what feels like his chest. You let the feeling of his breath calm you down, the up and down motion of his body somewhat relaxing. 

"So, you know how some days the sun feels hotter than other days?" You roll your eyes and nod, thankful that at least he can see you. "Don't sass me, I'm giving you valuable information. Anyways, so red is the sun. When it's really hot, red is super strong and bold and it's like _bam_ in your face. That's actually what my eyes look like, but it looks a lot better on something it's supposed to be on. And then, when the sun is barely there but you can still feel it, that's when red is super pale and weak and not all...in your face, I guess. Apples are the color of the bam red. So is...uh, I can't think of anything. My shirt is bam red, the one I'm wearing right now."

Rubbing your thumb in a circle over his shirt, you make a thoughtful noise. "Bam red? That...sounds ridiculous. I have no idea what any of this means. Keep going." 

"...Well, er...your eyes. Your eyes are blue. They're like...bam blue." 

"What was that? My eyes are like bamboo?" you tease. 

"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying here." 

"I know." 

You abandon your walking cane, propping it up across the bed you're currently sitting on, in favor of covering his eyes with both of your hands. 

"What do you see, Dave?" 

There's a long, drawn out moment where he's silent and still underneath you. "...Black?" 

"What do you see? Don't say 'nothing,' I swear to God." 

You feel his cheeks rise slightly. You think he's smiling. Or something. 

"Okay. Well then, I guess I...I see you? Your hands are blinding me, like a reverse Jesus. Instead of putting your hands on some blind dude's face and making him see, you're doing the exact opposite. You're the Antichrist." 

You giggle despite yourself. 

"And, like, I can see your legs. I'm laying on top of your fucking hairy ass man legs. God, you're such a yeti." 

"Hey, it's not my fault you haven't hit puberty!" 

"Move your hands, dumpass." 

You oblige, and Dave sits up out of your lap and blows a raspberry on to your neck. It makes you snort, which he mimics himself and almost accidentally makes himself sick in doing so. When you're both calmed down again, he pushes you on to your back and tells you to lay down on the bed. You do, and he leaves kisses all over your torso and your face until you're starting to fall asleep; when Dave clings to your body and buries his face in the crook of your neck and the warm feeling settles back in your chest again, you look at him, not really looking but in the way that you have to, and wonder if what you're seeing would be considered "red." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lack of updates on my multi chapter shit. i swear ill try and pump out another update of hallow the sons. i have a draft started and its going pretty decent considering how my writing has seemed to me for the past month, im just being lazy and wasting my time. unlike a fine wine, i get worse with age. im practically fifty with how exhausted and drained i constantly am. 
> 
> ...im not actually fifty, in case the metaphor hopped on to a train and skipped town and managed to get away from me and now you all think im some gross old man writing love stories about gay teenage boys. im a gross teenage boy writing love stories.


End file.
